lsprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Grié'dýr
Grié'dýr (IPA: /xrɪˈeɪtiːr/) is the central location of Selenic Shadow. General Information Almost all areas within has a different theme, each representing one of the twenty-five elements found in Serenth. However, most rooms in Grié'dýr have grey bricks, with some sections containing Japanese characters. Some areas are protected by powerful monsters. In addition, Grié'dýr itself is a mystery, as most things appear to defy the law of physics. It is implied that Grié'dýr is the remnants of a civilization of magic and technology, ruined by the three Shadows; however, whatever the "Shadows" are is still unknown at this point. Sound Room Puzzle To gain access to the next room, you must play 5 specific songs in order: 8 (Decisive Battle with Hector),17, 21 (Fear Factor), (Outer Wall) 38 and 48 (Battle on the Big Bridge). The first terminal actually resets the songs, which is useful if you get it wrong. Gallery Selenic Shadow Dummy 2.png|The sign regarding the Dummy Statue. Selenic Shadow Dummy.png|It's easy to rack up damage against it, though it'll take ages to destroy. Hiranya.png HortonGal.png Cloning 1.png|She's a clone created by several individuals. Cloning 2.png|And their names seem familiar. Elektravan der Merwe.png Darkness.png|Grie;dyr (Darkness) ShiDefeated.png Grieldyr Lightning.png|Grei'dyr (Lightning) Game Crash Ref.png|Invidia and Nemesis's taunt, referencing a bug which crashes the game. Game Crash Ref 2.png|A note from Ariana, stating why the Invidia and Nemesis fight was skipped. Horton Family Tree.png|Evan mentions the Horton family tree. Hopey Tree.png|A reference to the Hopey Tree. Aidan Lore.png|Evan tells Selena about Aidan Flamberge's plans. Selena Burn.png|Selena's reaction to Evan O Neil's knowledge of everything about her. Ringabel Reference.png Interstice Lamia.png Testing Purpose.png|Referring to a sparkle that reduces your Weapon Grade to 1. Grialdyn Ref.png|A reference to Grialdyn, one of the most popular bosses in Lunar Shadow. InviBattle.png Invi2.png Invi3.png Invi4.png Trivia * The boss fight with Invidia and Nemesis goes unused because it crashes the mod upon their defeat. As such, when the player tries to fight them, they simply fall into a pit. After this, there's even a sign written by Ariana explaining why the fight had to be skipped. * The battle with Invi is the only boss fight in the game to have multiple phases, regardless if you count the unused boss or not. * Each of the game's bosses have their own battle theme unlike Lunar Shadow, though several battle themes from that game do return in the Music Room. * It's currently unknown if the unused battle in this game was also going to be used in Lunar Shadow v5 or if Invidia and Nemesis's battle would be have been different (due to being Lunar Shadow's true final boss). * This mod has several references to Undertale: Megalovania and Spear of Justice appear in this game, the former as a boss theme. Ichi's dialogue and the Chakram's description references San's pre battle dialogue. * Hiranya mentions that she's a clone and that cloning is illegal on Tirahnys. She then mentions that she was created by Mik Otnaryt, Retaksafla, Reverofiretp, Atir, Eknaid and Anaira which spelt backwards are Kim Tyranto, Alfasketer, Pteriforever, Rita, Dianke and Ariana. Those names were most likely added in as references, with AuroraDash and Alfasketer having served as Beta Testers for Lunar Shadow. * She also confirms that the rainbow haired girl in Lunar Shadow is indeed Selena Daria van der Merwe, who stands outside of the castle. Considering that Selenic Shadow is non-canon, it's possible that she's a minor character in Lunar Shadow with an entirely different personality. * There are several references to Vresun Ciraian Ruins and it's members: * The Hopey Tree is referenced, being something that originated from the TV Tropes forums. Shane is one of many tropers "adopted" by HopelessInGuy. * The Ringabel pun Evan mentions is a reference to King of Despair, a member of Vresun Ciraian Ruins along with Kim Tyranto. The pun in question references Ringabel, one of the main characters from Bravely Default (who has amnesia of his actual identity Alternis Dim)and the old phrase "rings a bell" an idiom for recalling something familiar. * Phoenix Flower Dragons and Interstice Lamias are creations of Bloom Seymour, the younger sister of Ariana Seymour and member of Vresun Ciraian Ruins. However, they're only mentioned in-game and never actually appear. Category:Selenic Shadow locations Category:Non-Canon Works